


Solution

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [98]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferris has always been the most magnificent of puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethctg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethctg/gifts).



“I don’t get it,” Cameron said, carefully folding shirts to place into the trunk on his bed. “Why not take the scholarship you got offered?”

“It’s the wrong school,” Ferris said blithely, pulling socks out of Cameron’s drawer and tossing them into the trunk without bothering to ensure that the pairs stayed together. “You’re not going there.”

“That’s what I don’t get,” Cameron admitted. “I’ve never gotten it. Why are we friends?” He felt the blush creeping up his neck. “You could have picked anyone in the class to be friends with. Why me?”

“Because,” Ferris said, and kissed him.


End file.
